Best Friends
by lovelypanda03
Summary: Lucy and Rogue have been best friends forever, when they go to the same high school will everything change or stay the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoy the story! I know soooo many people have done this story plot but I personally love it and wanted to write one of my own. Anyways, I** hope **you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy tail**

*beep* *beep* *beep*

Lucy sits up and yawns and suddenly realizes that's its her first day of school with her brother sting. She runs to her closet and puts on her school uniform which consists of: a blue mid thigh skirt, a white short sleeved button up top, a beige sleeveless vest with a matching blue tie, and white socks that go up to her knee with black school shoes.

Lucy runs to her mirror and puts her hair into a high pony tail. When she puts her hair up flawlessly she grabs her backpack from her desk and walks down stairs to see her brother making their lunches he sees her and smiles "Good morning Lulu!" Lucy smiles back " Morning stingy bee! I'm so excited to go to school with you and your friends, I cant believe I'm finally in high school!" Lucy suddenly panickes " Were you also this nervous when you were a freshmen last year? What was it like? how many people did you meet other than Rogue and the other guys?"

Sting just chuckled "Don't worry Lulu you will have Me, Rogue, Natsu, and Gajeel, Jellal and the others. And you get a 10th grader to be your guide on the first day and you got ROGUE!" Lucy's face lit up cause Rogue Was her best friend.

Rogue and Lucy have been friends since... forever. Sting, Lucy, Rogue and rogues sister Yukino lived next to eachother. The four always had sleepovers, parties and did every thing together. And when Layla was tragically killed in a car crash when they were in 7 and 8th grade, Rogue was the only one other than her brother she would talk to and open up to. And since that time the specil spot in her heart for Rogue grew just a bit bigger.

The sibling duo walked out the door and went to Rogues house to get Rogue and the reason Rogue and Lucy know each other Rogues sister Yukino to walk to school with them "Hey Rogue guess what you were assigned to show me around today and Sting was assigned to Yukino!" Lucy runs up to Rogue before he can say anything and jumps on his back and the four walk to school.

When the four get to school Rogue and Sting pull out the girls schedules and look over them " Hey you to have the same classes!" Sting says and Rogue smiles. Lucy grabs Rogues hand and Rogue leads Lucy to her first class. "Ok Lucy Sting and I will come get you and Yukino after class, oh and your teacher Mr, Guildarts is awesome I have him 3rd period" Lucy nods and takes Yukino's hand as they walk into class.

Lucy was amazed at what she saw. People were throwing things, running around, and she looked at the teachers desk and saw him sleeping! Yukino wispers to lucy " Well I can see we wont be learning anything from him" Lucy only nods and they walk to the only two open seats that are next to eachother. "Rogue said this class is awesome, I can see what he means" Lucy yells while avoiding a chair coming her way.

"Sorry about that my friend Natsu is a little crazy" A boy with raven hair apologized "Gray Yukino and I have dealt with you guys for years I think we know he is little crazy" Gray looks shocked because he didn't know Lucy was coming to the Fairy Tail Academy as well. Gray gives Lucy and Yukino the biggest hugs. "Natsu come over here Yukino and Lucy are here!" Natsu walks over and gives the girls both hugs. " Are Rogue and Sting here?" Lucy rolls her eyes "Yes Natsu they are in 10th grade baka you knew that" Natsu sheepishly rubs the back of his head "Well you both are there siblings and we hang out a lot so I guess I should have known that" Lucy smiles "Its alright"

The next two classes go by smoothly and its now lunch time. " You guys want to sit with us Natsu and Gray can come to" Yukino and Lucy both smile and nod and run off to go get Natsu and Gray. All of a sudden Lucy runs into a group of guys and falls down. The guy she ran into turn around and stares at her "Why did you run into me" He demanded "I-I didn't m-mean to s-sorry" He leans down to her level "You better not run into me again or else there will be trouble got it!?" Lucy shivers and Yukino tries to help her up but gets pushed down by the guy.

"What do you think you are trying to do? Help your friend, As if your both weak and have no friends!" He just laughs in their faces Yukino yells "We will get our brothers!" Yukino and Lucy both start crying at that point and the bully laughs more "Who are your brothers anyway?" Lucy looks him right in the eye and he shivers "Sting and Rogue and we will get Natsu and Gray over here as well!" The girls didn't notice the 4 boys behind them until Rogue spoke up "Are you messing with Lucy and Yukino who happen to be my sister and best friend for life?" Rogue states calmly "U-Umm n-no we were just talking to them" the bully shakily says. Sting walks up to him and pokes him in the chest "You better not mess with them again" Then Rogue walks up to the bully and angrily says "You dare make them cry! The next time I wont hold back got it!, Well you shouldn't worry about it because there isn't gonna be a next time!" The bully runs away. The girls are still crying.

Natsu and Gray help them up. Lucy runs to Rogue and hugs him "Thank you so much Rogue!" Rogue smiles and hugs back "Anytime Lucy I will always help" He wipes away her tears, Lucy releases the hug and walks over to Sting and hugs him to "Thanks Sting" He smiles and hugs back as well "Anything for my sister and girlfriend" Lucy's eyes widen "Wait Yukino is your girlfriend...YES I ALWAYS WANTED A SISTER AND I LOVE YOU TO TOGETHER ITS ABOUT TIME YOU TWO GOT TOGETHER!" Lucy jumps around excitedly "Hey Lucy want to come to the bathroom to wash our faces and freshen up?" "Yea" Lucy grabs her hand and excitedly runs to the bathroom.

"I'm so happy that you two are together!" Lucy gives Yukino the biggest hug ever.

 **With Sting and Rogue...**

Rogue was confused...when did Sting ask his sister out? "Hey Sting?" "Yes Rogue" "When did you ask Yukino to be your girlfriend?" Sting then realized he didn't tell Rogue he was asking Yukino out "Oh after we helped them, Are you ok with it?" Of course he was ok with it! He wouldn't want anybody else to be with her. Plus he trusted Sting the most just after Lucy. "Yes I'm fine with it" Sting walked up to him and pat his back "Thanks Rogue now all we have to do is set you up with Lucy" Rogues eyes widen 'How did he know that?!'

"How did you know?" Sting chuckled "How did I not know, its obvious" Rogue looked nervous "Oh..." Sting just smirked "This is gonna be interesting..."

 **Did you like it? Please review to let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own fairy tail**

The weekend soon came. Lucy wanted to go to the movies with Sting, Rogue and Yukino. They all said yes so they were currently driving to the theatre. Rogue was driving, Lucy was in the passenger seat with Sting and Yukino in the back. "what movie do you guys want to see?" Yukinos face lit up "I've wanted to see Rose's for a long time!" Lucy's eyes widened "Me to! Yukino when we get there want to come with me to get tickets while these two park the car?" Yukino nodded.

Once they got there Rogue let the two of them out at the entrance of the theatre. Rogue then found a parking spot and he and Sting walked into the theatre to see the girls crying. "What's wrong" Sting panicked "They are out of tickets for todays showing of Rose's!" Yukino cries. Lucy nods while tears are streaming down her face.

"Yukino want to come to the bathroom to clean up?" Yukino nodded and when they made sure the girls were out of sight Sting and Rogue laughed so hard they were crying, when they saw the girls coming back they regained composure and just walked around the mall. "Hey Yukino want to get your second ear piercing with me?" Yukino excitedly nods her head. The two girls walk into the srore and they both got standard diamond earrings.

The girls then went to a popular clothes shop called "Summer fashion". But the funny thing is they sold clothes for all seasons. "Lucy look at this shirt!" Yukino was holding a pretty red loose shirt and the back has cross straps. "Yukino that's adorable we should get matching ones!" Yukino went and got another one. The girls found some other cute things and bought them. It was around 1:00 when they finidhed.

"Sting Rogue what do you want for lunch?" Yukino asks the boys. "Don't care" They said simultaneously. "Ok then we will go back to my house and eat there!" Yukino said as they started walking to the car. Everybody in the same seats as before rode home with non stop talking until they pulled into Rogues and Yukino's house which is right next to Lucy's house. They walked in and Yukino made pizza.

"That was really good Yukino!" Yukino smiles "Thanks Lucy!" Rogue walks up and puts his arm around Lucy "what do you guy want to do now?" "How about we watch a movie?" Sting suggests while looking through movies. "Sure" Everyone replies Sting puts in a horror movie and suddenly Lucy starts shaking cause of the scary movie and Yukino is all ready covering her face with a pillow.

The boys notice this and Rogue pulls Lucy closer and so does Sting with Yukino. The movie scares the girls so much they leave and go to Yukinos room. "That movie was so scarry" Yukino says while wiping her tears away "Yes it was" Lucy said while also wiping her tears away. "You want to do each others hair makeup and nails and we can do the boys to for making us watch the movie. Hey Yukino do you have any hair dye?" Yukino shakes her head no. "Ok then we have to go get some" Yukino shakes her head and walks down staris with Lucy.

"Hey Rogue can I have your keys?" Rogue looks suspicious "Why" Lucy smiles a sweet smile to sweet. "We need to run to the store real quick." "Ok" "Yes thanks Rogue!" Rogues sees the girls in their pj's "Wait don't you guys want to change first?" Lucy was wearing Rogues gray sweatpants and one of rogues shirts. Yukino was wearing blue pj pants and one of stings gray shirts.

"No were fine" Lucy quickly grabs Yukino's hand and runs out the door before they could be asked anymore questions. Lucy backs up and they ride to the local store. "What color dye should we buy an should it be permeant or temporary?" Yukino asks "Sting blue Rogue red and temporary" The girls buy the dys an some candy and more nail polish and makeup. When they got back Sting and Rogue were making popcorn.

"Yukino run!" "Wait why!" Yukino found out when Lucy grabbed her hand and ran she looked back to find the boys chasing them. They run into Yukino's room and slams the door and locks it. "Ok we are safe" Suddenly they heard the boys banging on the door "What took you so long? What did you buy? Why did you run when you saw us?" Rogue yelled "You'll find out soon!" Lucy screamed and then laughed with Yukino.

Later the girls came down with the bags. "Finally!" Sting sighed "Sting do you like blue and rogue do you like red?" Lucy asked "Yes " They both responded "Good" The girls pulled the dye out of the bags. "Pay back time and don't worry its only temporary" The boys eyes widen "Oh no" Rogue panicked.

When they were done Rogue had his bangs dyed red and the same with Sting. The girls laughed so hard they were crying "Its also payback for laughing at us when you thought we were in the bathroom" Yukino laughed. "Yukino want to watch a movie with me?" "Sure lucy" The girls pick out a movie and begin eatching it "What about us?" Lucy thought for a minute "You guys sit on the floor" Yukino laughed. They boys walked over picked the girls up and set them on the floor "Hey!" Lucy yelled "Sorry only room for two!" Rogue laughed "Fine then come on yukino we can have a sleepover at my house" the girls packed their stuff and walked next door to Lucy's house. "Ok now we can do our hair and nails in peace" Yukino gets all the stuff out while Lucy gets snacks. When they were finished Lucy had baby pink nails and Yukino had baby blue nails.

The girls fell asleep on the couch.

 **With the boys...**

"They just left" Rogue said dumfounded." Maybe we should go over there and hang out with them" Sting said "Yea lets go"

When they got there the girls were asleep. "I'm gonna carry Lucy to her room" Rogue picked up Lucy and brought her to her bed. "I wish I could tell you how I feel" Rogue gently kisser her on her forehead.

 **How did you like it? I know its a little long but I thought it flowed well. Anyways please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I hope you like this chapter! In this story Gajeel and Levy are siblings as well as Gray and Juvia, Natsu and Lisanna. I know it might sound weird but I thought it was cute. Anyways, I hope you like it!**

It was soon Monday morning. Lucy put on her school uniform and one of Rogues sweatshirts. She walked down stairs to find that sting had already left so she ate and walked over to Yukinos. Rogue opened the door and before he could say anything Lucy asked "Do you know why sting left early?" Rogue closed and locked the door. "Yea he and Yukino went to a coffee shop cause they wanted coffee and some time together before school" Lucy was upset with Sting for laving her like that. "Oh well but they better bring me some" Rogue chuckled and put him arm around Lucy and they walked to school.

When they got there Lucy saw Yukino had an extra coffee. "Thanks Yukino!" Lucy gladly took it and drank it. "No problem Lucy" The bell rung and they had to go to class. Rogue kissed Lucy's cheek and then Sting and Rogue left.

During Gildarts class lucy got a text from Rogue 'Meet me by the cherry blossoms after school' Lucy responded 'Okay'.

 **After school...**

"Hey Rogue" Lucy smiled Rogue took a shaky breath. "Hey Lucy this is something I've wanted to do for a while Lucy you are sweet, beautiful and kind. I can't imagine my life without you. So Lucy Heartfelia will you go out with me?" Lucy was tearing up and she hugged him "Yes Rogue I would love to!" Rogue smiled. "We should go tell the others" Rogue grabbed Lucy's hand and they walked to the others.

"Yukino, Sting we have to tell you something," Rogue began and he looked at Lucy "Rogue and I are dating!" Yukino smiles and hugs Lucy "I'm so happy for you! I never thought he would ask you out this is amazing!" Lucy smiles "I know right!" Lucy looks at Sting and she asks "Are you ok with this?" Sting just smiles "Of course I am, I'm the one who told him to do it" Lucy smiles and hugs Sting. "Thanks sting!" He hugs back "No problem Lulu"

Suddenly Lucy's phone vibrated and her eyes widen. "Yukino I got the two tickets lets go!" Lucy grabbed her hand and started running Yukino cheered. Lucy stopped and turned around and took Rogues keys out of her pocket and yelled "Rogue I'm taking your car!" They ran again once they realized that the boys were chasing them. They got to his car and left. Sting called Yukino. "Where are you guys going?" Yukino giggled and said "Lucy found two tickets for the showing of 'Rose's'!"Yukino squealed and Sting sighed "Alright be careful" "Thanks Sting see you later!" Before Sting could say goodbye Yukino shut her phone and they pulled into the theatre.

The movie soon ended. "That movie was amazing!" Lucy yelled "Yes it was! I loved the part when he proposed!" Yukino squealed ""I did to!" They giggled and talked all they way to Lucy's house. When they walked in the door they herd multiple voices. " Sting Rogue who is here?" Lucy asks while walking into the kitchen. When they walked into the kitchen they saw Sting, Rogue, Natsu, Gray, Jellal , and Gajeel. "Umm why are they here?" Yukino asked confused. Sting walked over to them and kissed Yukino's cheek. "I can have people cant I?" Both girls looked confused but shrugged it off and they walked to Lucy's room "Sting Rogue Yukino is sleeping over tonight!" Lucy yelled from the stairs. "Okay!" They both yelled.

After about an hour Lucy and Yukino walked downstairs to go to Yukinos house to get some of her things. "Rogue we are running to your house do you want anything?" Lucy yelled. He thought for a minute "Yea can you bring me some sweatpants and that movie we watched with you guys last week" "Sure". They walked over to Yukino's house and Yukino went to her room and Lucy went to Rogue's. Lucy grabbed one pair of sweatpants for Rogue and a pair for her. She put on the sweatpants and folded the other ones and then grabbed one of his shirts and put it in her bag and then she took out one of her blue tank tops and put it on then she walked downstairs to grab the horror movie.

When she got downstairs Yukino was waiting and she was wearing pink pj pants and a green tank top. "You ready Lucy?" She thought for a minute. "yea I'm ready" they walked back and Lucy walked into the kitchen and gave Rogue the sweatpans and the movie "Thank you Lucy" And he kissed her on the cheek. "No Pro-" Lucy heard laughing from the living room. "Who is in the living room?" She walked in to find Erza, levy, and Lisanna and then he saw someone she never tjought she would see again. "JUVIA!" She ran and hugged Juvia. "Lucy its been so long since I've seen you!" "I know right!" Lucy thought for a minute "Wait why are all of you here?" Erza was the first to respond "Well we are off for the next to weeks for spring break so we thought we could come over and celebrate!" Lucy smiled "Alright then lets go upstairs.

After a while Lucy wanted ice cream and there wasn't any at the house. "Hey guys want to go out for ice cream?" Everybody cheered. Lucy and the girls walked downstairs and into the kitchen and walked over to Rogue and hugged him. "Rogue me and the girls are going out for ice cream you guys want any?" Rogue kissed her forehead and said "Sure just get whatever" She smiled "Ok and we are taking your car" she released the hug "Ok just don't get stuff all over the seats" Lucy laughed "No promises!" She walked out the door and to the car where everybody is "Ok guys who wants to go to the store and get some candy and ice cream?" Everybody yelled "Yes!" at the same time.

When they got to the store they walked to the ice cream section and got: chocolate, vanilla mint, and strawberry. Then they walked to the candy isle they got: M&M's, Kit Kats, Marshmallows, Heath bars, and Twizzlers and finally Jolly Ranchers. They paid and then left. When they get back they find the house dark and can see the T.V. playing through the window. Lucy turned off the car and said "Who wants to scare the boys?" They all raised their hands. They sneaked in through the French doors in the back and put the stuff in Lucy's room. They then walked to the living room silently Lucy mouthed "1...2...3" and thy yelled "BOO!" The boys screamed and Natsu who had the popcorn threw the bowl and popcorn got all over the couch. Jellal Gray and even Gajeel fell of the couch and screamed. Rogue and Sting were sitting on the floor and they jumped.

The girls laughed so hard they cried! "RUN!" Juvia yelled and soon the girls were being chased. Lisanna and Levy were caught. Erza, Lucy and Yukino just made it upstairs to Lucy's room and locked the door. Jellal banged on the door "Open up Lucy!" LUcy and the other girls laughed "Sorry but I'm not opening the door!" lucy laughed even harden when she realized they had the ice cream and candy! "Hey guess what... we have the candy and ice cream!" Suddenly they hard Lisanna and Levy "Open up Lucy it just me and Lisanna" Lucy opened the door and Rogue tackled her "Levy Lisanna how could you!" They Laughed "Sorry lulu I had to" Lisanna laughed even harder.

"Rogue get off me!" He smirked "Not until you apologize" She rolled her eyes "Fine I'm very sorry for scaring you guys" He got off of her "Thank you" Lucy walked over to Jellal Gray and Gajeel and hugged them "Sorry JellyBelly sorry Gray sorry Gejeel" They smiled "Its ok Lucy" she then walked over to Natsu "Sorry Natsu" He hugged Lucy "its fine Luce" The other girls did the same then they all walked downstairs and got their ice cream and ate it. "Hey you guys want to play a game?" Levy asked "Sure" Lucy responded while eating from th bag of M&M's. They all sat on the floor and Lucy sat next to Rogue and snuggled up next to him.

They played random party games for 2 hours, after that they decided to watch a movie. Lucy sat on the couch with Rogue and Levy and once again snuggled up to Rogue. Not long into the movie they all fell asleep.

 **Hey guys! Did you like it? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also Erza is Natsu and Lisanna's cousin. I thought it was funny and it fit with the story!**

Lucy woke up to find herself on her living room floor and every body else except Rogue asleep. She walked into the kitchen to find Rogue making coffee. She sits down at the table and he put a cup for her on the table. "Thank you Rogue" She smiles and drinks it. "No problem Lucy" He kisses her cheek.

It doesn't take long for everybody to wake up. All the girls go to Lucy's room while the boys are helping Rogue cook breakfast. "Last night was so much fun!" Lisanna shouts. "Yes it was except when we got chased and tricked" Lucy glared at Levy and Lisanna. "Sorry Lucy!" The both laugh. "Hey Erza?" Erza looks at Lucy. "Do you like Jellal?" Erza blushes. "Yes"

"Hey Lisanna and Levy can you hold Erza down?" Lisanna and Levy knew the plan for Jellal and Erza to get together. They jump on Erza and Lucy runs downstairs. "JELLAL!" Lucy screams as she runs down the stairs. Jellal runs to Lucy "What's wrong!" Lucy laughs "Nothing...fine ERZA LIKES YOU!" Jellal blushes and walks upstairs with Lucy right behind him.

He walks in to Erza being sat on by Lisanna and Levy. "Jellal help me!" Erza yells Jellal smirks and says "Alright you to you can get of her now" The two laugh and Erza gets up.

"Erza I heard you like me and I like you to will you go out with me?" All the girls squealed and the guys in the kitchen were confused because of all the yelling. Erza blushed "Y-yes" Lucy smiled and screamed "NATSU GET UP HERE NOW!"

Natsu sighed and said "Wish me luck" to the other guys in the room. He walks upstairs and Lisanna says "Erza and Jellal are now dating" Natsu walks over to Jellal "You better treat her right got it? I don't want anything happening to my cousin" Jellal nods "I promise" Natsu nods "Then I'm ok with it"

Lucy smiles and walks downstairs to Gajeel Sting and Rogue."I'm satisfied Jellal and Erza are now dating because of me!" Lucy happily skips over to Rogue and he kisses her forehead as she side hugs him and raps his arm around her. "Good job Lulu" Suddenly realization hit the guys "Oh that's why there was all that yelling!" Gajeel yells and Lucy smiles and nods.

Jellal comes back down "Thanks Lucy" He hugs her. "No problem Jellal it was fun coming up with a plan to set you to up" Lucy yells petrifying screams and runs upstairs and she screams to "ROGUE HELP!" Rogue runs upstairs and sees Lucy's closet door moving. He grabs a broom and opens the door to see Natsu.

"What are you doing in Lucy's closet?" Natsu looks mad "I was pushed in here after Jellal asked Erza out!" Natsu leaves Lucy's room and they all laugh. Rogue walks back downstairs. "Rogue Lisanna and i have to get going we have things to do today" Rogue nods "Me to Juvia and I have swim meet" Gray announces and Gajeel says "Levy and I have to meet with mom and dad" And jellal says " Erza and I are going to a movie"

Every body leaves and the four were left alone. "Last night was so much fun!" Lucy sighs as she falls onto the couch. "Yes it was!" Yukino yelled. "Yukino I'm going for a drive want to come?" Yukino nods her head. They leave in their Pj's "We are going for a drive!" Lucy yells while closing the door.

They go to the store. "Tomorrow is Rogue's birthday so I'm getting stuff to make his cake" lucy said and walked to the baking isle. "Ok ill get the decorations!" Yukino yelled. Lucy buys the ingredients to make a chocolate cake. Yukino gets streamers, balloons, confetti, hats, glasses, beaded necklaces, and fun bowls and plates.

They sneak the stuff into Lucy's room. Yukino and Lucy blow up the balloons, open everything, and put everything in boxes. "Hey Rogue and Sting I need my purple and white stripped tee shirt and don't come back till you find it!" Yukino yelled but she had her shirt! They baked his cake and put green icing on it and in blue icing wrote ' Happy birthday Rogue we love you!' They put up the balloons and streamers and put the confetti into bins.

Yukino called Sting "Sting we just set up Rogues party so you guys can come back now" and Yukino hung up. "They should be here any minute"

"Rogue we can go back now Yukino's shirt was in her bag!" Rogue came downstairs "Ok" They walked back to Lucy's house and "SUPPRISE!"...

 **Hi guys! Did you like it? I hope you did! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail**

"SUPRISE!" Rogue was surprised to see all his friends there and the house decorated. "Wow Lucy and Yukino this is amazing!" The girls smiled and Lucy grabbed his hand and walked him over to his cake, "Happy birthday Rogue!" Lucy smiled everyone sung happy birthday and Rogue blew out the candles. "Thanks everybody!" Rogue smiled.

They played music and danced, soon it became an actual party. People from the neighborhood came, random kids from school, and just plain random people. They all had so much fun. And after a few hours everybody went home. "That was awesome!"Yukino said excitedly while cleaning up. "Yes it was!" Lucy happily sighed while throwing some plastic cups away.

"Thanks guys" Rogue said while hugging Lucy. "No problem Rogue" Sting cheered. "Lucy want to spend the night at my place while the boys stay here?" Yukino asked "Sure just let my grab my thing" Lucy ran up stairs. And when she came downstairs she huffed "Since we spend the nigh at each others house so much we should keeps bags at the others house!" Yukino nodded "Yes we do" Lucy smiled "Goodnight guys!" She walked over to Rogue and kissed him.

They walked out the door and walked next door to Yukino's house. "Yukino since its only 8:00 want to see a movie?" Yukino nodded. "Then we have to get changed" Lucy said while grabbing jeans a white tee-shirt and ugg boots. Yukino grabbed jeans a blue shirt and moccasins. "We should walk back to your house to tell them we are going to a movie" Yukino said while grabbing a shoulder bag. "Ok" Lucy grabbed Rogues keys, and they walked over.

"Rogue Sting we are going to a movie want to come?" Lucy yelled "Sure just give us a few minutes!" Sting yelled. Lucy and Yukino sat on her couch and talked about what movie to see. "We should see a comedy" Yukino suggested Lucy thought for a second "I love comedies" Lucy smiled. After a few minutes they came down. Rogue was wearing black jeans and a white shirt and black converse and Sting wore gray pants and a black shirt with black converse.

"We are seeing a comedy!" Yukino informed the duo and they walked to the car. Rogue drove as always and sting sat in the passenger seat with Lucy and Yukino in the back. Yukino was on social media and found something interesting. "Hmm Natsu is having a party next weekend and wants us to come" Lucy smiled "His parties are the BEST we have to go!" Sting and Rogue looked at each other then back at the girls "Lucy when have you gone to his parties?" Sting asked and her eyes widen "I go to them all the time" Sting turns back around "Oh ok"

They got to the theatre and looked at the 8:30 choices and found a movie that all of them would like. They walked into the theatre and gave the lady their tickets and she told them theatre 13. They were laughing so hard they were crying. When they left they were still laughing "T-that was s-so f-funny!" Sting laughed. "It was!" Yukino agreed. "Yukino want to go to the makeup store with me?" Yukino excitedly nodded and they quickly walked to the store.

"Lucy look at this eyeshadow!" Yukino help up a very shimmery gold color "Yukino that's so pretty!" Yukino nodded "We both have to get this Lucy" Lucy picked two of it up and put it in their basket. They were in the shop for an hour. They bought, Lipsticks, eyeshadows, foundation, blushes, powders, mascaras, and everything else you could think of.

They had 3 bags each and Rogue and Stings eyes widen. "How do you buy that much makeup?!" Sting yelled the girls just laughed "What's so funny?!" He yelled clearly getting mad "You!" Yukino laughed, Lucy yawned "I'm tired" She walked over to Rogue and grabbed his arm for support because she was sooo tired. They got to the car and sat in the same spots as before.

When they get to the houses Lucy walked into Yukino's house she walked to the house and instantly fell asleep. Yukino was freaking out "Lucy are you ok!?" Yukino shrieked while shaking Lucy "STING ROGUE!" she yelled and they ran over and started laughing "Why are you laughing she won't wake up!" Rogue smiled "Exactly she is just sleeping happens all the time when she watches movies with me" He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room and put her on his bed. He kisses her forehead and sits on the edge of the bed and texts Sting 'I'm staying here for tonight' and he walks to his bathroom to get changed and walks back in to find Lucy waking up.

She rubs her eyes. "Hi Rogue" She lays back down and wraps the warm sheets around her. He laughs "So I carry you up here and you wake up to say 'hi'" Lucy smiles "Yes" She snuggles into the blankets even more. He sighs and flops down on the bed "What's wrong sting?" He looks at her "School is ending in two months and were seniors, also prom is in two weeks, and a lot of other stuff" Lucy up and smiled "Don't worry we'll be with you the whole time" Rogue smiles and hugs Lucy "Thanks Lucy" She smiled "No problem"

Lucy yawned again and got up "Where are you going?" Rogue asks as she walks out the door way. "Down stairs to get a snack" Lucy walked downstairs to find the other two missing "Rogue where are Sting and Yukino?" He yelled back "Your house!" Lucy nodded "Oh ok" Lucy walked over to the fridge and got a bowl of ice cream. She walked back upstairs to find Rogue reading "What are you reading?" Rogue looked up and took off his black wide framed glasses. "Your book" Lucy blushed "H-how did y-you g-get that?" Rogue chuckled "You left it here last time" Lucy's blushed darkened. "Oh"

Rogue smiled, and Lucy ate her ice cream. They both eventually fell asleep. The rest of spring break went bye in a blink of an eye, the four friends were walking to school. "Grrrrr I don't want to go to school" Sting huffed. Lucy sighed "Same" They got to the school grounds and saw everyone talking. They were crowded around one student and as soon as Lucy caught a glimpse of the new student her eyes widen.

The new student is...

 **Hi guys! I don't know who I want as the new student so if you want anyone specific please let me know!**


End file.
